gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kiwismurf/Archives/2017-08
May 2017 - August 2017 Archives Murder Mystery question Hi Kiwismurf i'm sorry for asking but what did you mean by Returning Player. I have play GTA 5 on my Xbox360 & Now I am playing GTA 5 for PS4. :Kiwismurf how can i linked both my Xbox 360 & PS4 Kid Danger (Henry Danger) (talk) 04:43, May 2, 2017 (UTC)Kid Danger (Henry Danger)Kid Danger (Henry Danger) (talk) 04:43, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Kiwismurf I Linked both of my Xboc360 & PS4 but when i went the Motel place as Michael De Santa & i went to that clue nothing happen what am i doing erong ::Kid Danger (Henry Danger) (talk) 03:15, May 4, 2017 (UTC)Kid Danger (Henry Danger) my Question about GTA Save Editor For PS4 Kiwismurf I just want to ask but i have a GTA Save Editor & I want to use it for my GTA 5 on PS4 but i'm not sure what to do & my other question is there a way i can put my PS4 Profile on my USB so i can use my PS4 Profile on GTA Save Editor. RE: Juri15 Thanks Sean. He's now blocked. Sam Talk 23:05, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I am finish the Mystery Hey Kiwismurf I had to reload my game & i got a message saying welcome back Return player & i just done that mystery Kid Danger (Henry Danger) (talk) 16:22, May 4, 2017 (UTC)Kid Danger (Henry Danger)Kid Danger (Henry Danger) (talk) 16:22, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Wanted Level in GTA 4 Hello, I wanted to talk about the wanted level for gta 4 about the NOOSE and FIB. So when it hits 4 stars, they will either send NOOSE Team or FIB Agents. Both law enforcements can't chase in the same time (except for noose officers in the Annihilator chasing along with FIB Agents). There is a glitch where I think where one FIB Buffalo spawns but there are more enforcers spawning during 4 stars. I put or between FIB and NOOSE because both of them can't chase together along. So I was wondering why you removed the or that I put between the two law enforcements. JEEP-CHEROKEE (talk) 02:41, May 5, 2017 (UTC) JEEP-CHEROKEE. RC Raider Why did you remove the video? How the hell is an average person going to know how it works? Fooking Rekt (talk) 01:39, May 7, 2017 (UTC) RE: Wikipedia links I'm not entirely sure what you meant by "deintegrated trivia". All I did was change a mention of "beta" to "pre-release" and move it to trivia, as I felt that talking about pre-release versions is better suited to the trivia section rather than the design section. Hazelnot (talk) 11:08, May 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Cleanup Aisle has been cleaned up and culprit dealt with. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:59, May 14, 2017 (UTC) RE: Policy Like I said, the main point of the edit is that this paragraph has literally nothing to do with the character's biography and actual events of GTA San Andreas, and is something related more to gameplay inconsistency. It's not like I'm encouraging bulking up the trivia or something, but I don't see where this point could fit other than in this section (or else, maybe simply remove the point since it doesn't seem to be that much important). 08:44, May 17, 2017 (UTC) A vandal responds to warning my problem is ( WHY YOU COPYING MY POST PATROLER) why please dont copy my post because i.m gangsta\ 10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)Sandromebuensuceso 4 life (talk) 10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC) you copy this post stop to copy it or i.m gonna blow your site over the pattio 10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)10:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: Derp Resigned Done, done, donety done done. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:37, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Gunrunning Thanks for helping out. Feel free to list the vehicles. As with all past updates now, I've gone with generic "unnamed" names until we have proper vehicle names, noting the unknown status. Monk Talk 21:40, May 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Blast from the Past Yeah I remember, it can be annoying. With a map as big, I guess inconsistencies with some pre-release names are normal. In any case very good job on the page, you solved the issue well. DocVinewood (talk) 14:02, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Removed image(s) Why was my Agent 14 picture removed? Just wondering. RE: Spam Done, I forgot about taking care of his account as i was dealing with another user. Also, funny how darkon went so far as to create a wiki for that hack thing. 12:55, June 4, 2017 (UTC) RE: Gunrunning vehicle Cool. Those are good screenshots of the car, Smurf. Not sure where did he got that idea, as the vehicle appears solely in this scene. Maybe the perspectives given in the video were not clear enough to tell wether it was a pickup, SUV or both. Then he realised it is actually a LAPV-style vehicle (pretty much a smaller Insurgent). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:01, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Incorrect Photo This was my first time posting a photo. Though I thought I had an incorrect photo or licensing, the licensing should be replaced as Rockstar Games. I had the uploaded photo that I did wrong: Fortified.JPG Can you rename this as: Fortified-GTAO.JPG RagingFurry (talk) 04:30, June 12, 2017 (UTC) MOC Nice, Smurf. You already covered the image part of the MOC. Such a complex way to list these options, isn't it? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:22, June 14, 2017 (UTC) RE: Technical Custom It's actually the correct Technical, just without any modifications. 06-14-2017, 09:56:51 (EDT) :Correct. The one feature the Custom one has over the original is the tow hook for trailers, otherwise they both look pretty much the same unmodified. 06-14-2017, 10:06:49 (EDT) Add Vehicle Yo this is Cherokee, just wanted tell you that I added some pictures and information of some gunrunning vehicles to their manufactures list. See my recent contributions. Thank you. JEEP-CHEROKEE (talk) 06:51, June 15, 2017 (UTC) GTA Online Anarchism Trigger happy on my behalf once again this week, lol. I was about to click "edit" to change the poor grammar but accidentally hit Ajax Undo (rollback mod). Monk Talk 21:11, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Ballistic Equipment I assume it is the best name for the gear, right? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:21, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Damnit. I'm making a lot of mistakes lately. :Alright. I'll move the content to the original one, so an admin can delete the one I created, unless we can make a way to "lowercase" the letter G so it would be standardized like other similar infoboxes. Or is that not important? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:27, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::No worries. I also agree it's less work than my original idea. I'll start later, when I'm more focused. Cheers :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 06:26, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Undone Edit I'm not sure why you undid my edit on the Routes K + E page. That page is about the subway system. The Frankfort Avenue link on that page originally incorrectly went to the page for the street "Frankfort Avenue". I edited it to correctly point to the page for the Frankfort Avenue subway stop ("Frankfort Avenue LTA"). But you undid my edit. Why? edit: I fixed a few more links on that page that were pointing to incorrect pages as well. All of the links are now pointing to the correct subway stop pages. Wilkinswontkins88 (talk) 02:13, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Image violations and edit reversions Hey! Sorry about not following the media policy. Just to be clear, can I proceed to edit my page so long as I mention the proper liscensing on photos and gifs? :Hey! I have added the proper names and licensing to all of the images and gifs featured on my account page. If they meet standards, may I continue editing? Thanks! Undone Edit (Paradiso "and homes") The Paradiso undo edit was, I guess, hastly dispatched and I request you please reconsider. There are two major issues with the recently added "and homes" section (before my correction). Firstly, there is more than one "and" in the phrase, which leaves the phrase awkwardly constructed. Secondly, "grab" was originally used with two meanings for a pun: take a picture and steal a vehicle; and leaves the current construction implying you can "grab a home" (what does that even mean?). If you wish to correctly add "homes" to the phrase, you can, though it will dilute the pun's punchline by extenting the phrase's length, distancing the punchline from the verb. For instance you could go with something like: "This hilly, verdant neighborhood provides opportunities for grabbing both scenic photographs of homes and nature, as well as expensive automobiles." I reckon "homes" was added to push a clearer distinction between "scenic" from "homes". However, scenic can imply both natural elements in a photograph, as well as human construction elements, which makes adding "homes" (and "nature") redundant, and also at the expense of loosing the close connection of photographs and automobiles for the purpose of the pun. My take on this was just to leave out "and homes", as in this case, less is more. PedroPalhoto (talk) 11:44, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Chat Could you hop on? Monk Talk 21:15, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Question On the Los Santos County Sheriff article, it stated that there are specific locations to find LSSD deputies armed with Carbine Rifles. For me, I don't remember encountering a deputy with a Carbine Rifle. I remember seeing LSPD officers at the airport but not the sheriff deputies. Is there a location that I'm unaware off that has these Carbine-Wielding Deputies? Because all it says in the article is specific locations. Diddn't say where, it exactly says specific locations, nothing else. User:MegasXLOHYEAH (talk) 9:02 PM Please help with my edit on this page: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Truck_Driver, and it is stub, please help editing it (such as fix grammars, add categories...) --ZeoCoc (talk) 11:42, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Cup Joe So the guy returned with yet another account (latest three accounts). Initially, Joe messaged me on RSC, asking why he was blocked. Several minutes later, the second socket (Milhouse) messaged me on RSC (funny how both decided to message me on RSC, where no one has ever messaged me regarding Wiki stuff). A screenshot of them "proving" not to be the same people was posted, which proved nothing, although I still undid the block because I was tired of the hassle. When the third account was created today (oh btw the Milhouse account was created solely to revert the Gunrunning edit, so that's rather obvious) solely to revert the Gunrunning edit, it became extremely clear this is a case of 3 socks. Milhouse messaged me on CC just now, and 10 minutes later, Joe replied, "What is it now?! We see someone edited the trivia line again, but it wasn't us.", again, the fact they "noticed' this user edit the same edit after 1 hour of it being reverted is stupidly obvious. Strange how these two are paired together. They claim that the fact they have two different RSC and Xbox accounts proves they are separate individuals, but what's stopping one person creating two Xbox and thus RSC accounts on separate emails? Considering you agreed that this was obvious, I thought I'd let you know. --Monk Talk 18:25, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Eddie low and Playboy x aren't antagonists? Hello there i added the info regarding Playboy X as a "possible" antagonist if you and the players choose to kill him in the storyline of Gta 4 and regarding Eddie Low are you serious saying that he not an antagonist? I mean the guy is a freaking SERIAL KILLER and by far the worst enemy that Nico has ever faced in the GTA 4 overall storyline. Tesshu (talk) 16:26, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Families Logo Edit sorry for the misunderstanding won't happen again Trae235 (talk) 21:29, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Question:Park Rangers wearing bulletprof vests I looked at San Andreas Park Ranger article and it's says park rangers can be found wearing bulletproof vests. From what I can remember, I don't recall ever seeing a Kevlar-wearing park ranger. It's saying it since, it's edit on November 14, 2013 by a user named 06abrahb. Is there a specific location or circumstance to these Kevlar rangers appear? User:MegasXLOHYEAH (talk) 8/9/2017 3:49 PM Did Agent 14 broke the forth wall? When Agent 14 in Mole Hunt said "It's 2017, everyone's happy", for me personally. It's like he's talking directly to the person who is playing the game. Although it may also imply that GTA Online's timeline moves along in the real world, as the wiki stated. Which I am Okay with. However, this created a lot of confusion for me as it's been originally stated that GTA O takes place before GTA V. But for me personally, it seemed that Agent 14 broke the forth wall. One factor to this is he only said 2017 to the GTA Online Protagonists and nobody else. But this is just what I personally believe. MegasXLOHYEAH (talk) 8/17/2017 11:40 PM Grammer As a web search would show, if you are going plural, it wouls be Lieutenant Generals, not lieutenants general. I mean no offense, but I looked it pu and that is what it showed. CelticDragon0 (talk) 23:46, August 21, 2017 (UTC) License for Franklin Clinton image Hey man, thanks for the reminder! Can you check and see if I got the correct license for the image now? FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 09:39, August 28, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 Meaning of "back-catalouge" and renaming .ogg files If you don't mind me asking, what is back-catalouge? I am kinda new and don't really know the meaning of it... And uhh, I uploaded a lot of .ogg files for different characters, but I just realised that I forgot to put a -GTAV- between them, how can I rename the files? FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 17:24, August 28, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998